


Brave New World

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga, Oviposition, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Dib finds evidence of real, living Nagas and sets out to a distant island, alone, to find them. ...It goes about as well as one would expect.Kinktober prompts: Part one: Masturbation/Voyeurism, Part two: Ovisposition.





	Brave New World

Dib was, he liked to think, fairly self aware. There were people who would disagree, namely everyone who had ever met him and especially his father and sister and every shrink he’d ever been forced to go to, but those people were wrong. They just happened to have society and ‘common sense’ on their side, and Dib already knew how much all of that was worth. 

Nothing! Not when everyone was turning a blind eye to the truth that was out there, denying the existence of the paranormal and then having the nerve to call him delusional, unhinged, and severely and unhealthily distanced from reality on a pathological level with a considerable risk of lashing out and harming those who tried to make him see reason. Or something like that, he hadn’t been really listening to his dad’s latest diagnosis of him and his issues, too busy gathering up his things for his latest hunt. 

The point was he was able to look at himself, and his current position, and admit to himself that he’d made a few mistakes and maybe bitten off more than he could chew. Maybe when he’d found those ancient tablets while doing a little tomb exploring near the coast of Peru he should have told someone about what he’d found. Maybe when sinking a not inconsiderable part of his savings into building his research vessel and tracking down more tablets and plotting his trip to the tiny tiny island in the Pacific he should have at least left an email for Gaz, as insurance. Maybe when he’d found his island, hidden behind a persistent unnatural storm, deadly whirlpools and rock formations that lurked just below the surface of the water and threatened to tear his ship apart at any moment, he should have considered turning back. 

And maybe when he’d made land and wandered himself more or less into the middle of a big snake orgy he should have considered the implications and decided to come back at a better time, not plopped himself down to watch the writhing ball of nagas do their business. While taking pictures. And making a few sketches. And taking some notes. 

But in a scientific way! It wasn’t like he’d been enjoying the show or anything, with all those long, lean, bodies with scales that glittered like jewels under the hot midday sun, the pale green skin of their upper halves, and the way they twisted and connected in ways no human bodies ever could. And the sounds they made, hissing and moaning, crying out as mouths and fangs and claws found flesh, drawing blood, growling- 

Even if he’d maybe been hard as a rock. That was just...excitement over his amazing find, was all. Totally natural response. So natural that he’d crept away from the scene to take care of things while absolutely not thinking about what he’d just witnessed, to take the edge off and clear his mind. For the science! 

He’d found a nice little clearing, marked by a waterfall, twisting river, and rocky outcropping that extended out over the river like a natural bridge. The thick trees receded there, letting in the sun, and Dib had foolishly been taken in by the peaceful scene. Thinking all of his subjects were otherwise occupied he’d plopped himself onto the rock, stretched out on it’s sun warmed surface, and set to relieve the pressure that making the most significant paranormal, and biological, find in maybe forever had caused. 

Pants pushed down and cock in hand, already red and slick at the head, he’d been unable to keep from sighing softly and letting his head fall back as he began to drag his hand up and down. The nagas came to mind, unbidden, and his breath hitched as his eyes fluttered shut. They weren’t what he’d expected exactly; humanoid on their upperhalves, yes, but they’d all been varying shades of green, hairless, and had buglike antennae. Strange but not...unattractive. 

Not that they were attractive. Not at all. They just weren’t hideous or anything. 

And they were all big, lower halves of their bodies long and thick. Though now that he thought about it the biggest of the group had been the two towards the center of the knot of nagas, one with ruby colored scales and the other deep plum. They’d been easily twice as long (5, maybe 6, meters just in tail length, a foot or two in diameter) as the nagas who’d been so eagerly slithering over them, twisting around them, grasping almost desperately with hands and mouths for even a little purchase. 

In his mind’s eye he could replay the scene slower, focus better, see the way the bigger ones had stared over the smaller ones with almost amused expressions as they lazily drew chosen ones closer to sink their teeth into or drag beneath them and out of sight. They’d touched with long fingered hands, rubbed at the underside of the smaller ones, sank their fingers between scales into places Dib hadn’t been able to see because of distance and the constantly shifting but it must have been into the places reproductive organs were help. 

He thumbed at the head of his cock, shivering. If the males were the larger two then had they been mounting the others, the ones they pulled into the center of the knot and out of sight? What would that be like, he wondered as his hips pressed up, chasing the quickening pace of his fist. Precum and sweat were dribbling down his shaft, cutting some of the near uncomfortable friction, and just over the frantic thudding of his heart he could hear the slick sounds of his hand on his cock. He twisted his fist, tightened his grip, and stroked faster. 

The nagas were, he presumed, reptiles. Would they be cooler insider than a human, wet and tight or maybe more dry. And the males would be...large, no doubt, huge. Something that size, assuming anatomy was also humanoid, would no doubt destroy a human body. Being impaled by something that size, filled by it to capacity and just...completely ruined. 

His balls tightened and his stomach twisted. He whined, fucking up into his fist as his toes curled in his boots, pressed his heels down against the rock and-

“Did you come here to try and mate with our Tallest?” The voice was high pitched and bullhorn loud; it effectively shattered the moment. Dib’s eyes snapped open in horror, locked onto pupilless megenta, and oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. A naga was there, upper body on the rocky outcropping, head hovering just above Dib’s crotch and dick, thin lips parted to show a hint of wickedly pointed teeth and a dark, forked tongue. 

“Oh fuck.” 

The naga sneered at him. “It won’t happen, hooman. The Tallest would never accept the eggs of such an inferior and...tiny creature.” 

The naga’s eyes flicked downward to where Dib’s had was wrapped around his cock, disdain clear and if that wasn’t a boner killer than nothing could be. And, shamefully, it wasn’t. To the contrary, Dib's dick throbbed in his grasp and a wave of heat rushed over him. 

“I-” Wait, had that naga just insulted his dick? ...was that naga talking to him? He could understand it? Should he let go of his cock? Was that safe? Why did he still feel like he was one good stroke away from losing it? “You’re talking! I can understand you!” 

It blinked then squinted one gleaming eye. “Yes, stupid hooman. How else would Zim tell you that your mating season attempts are in vain in you could not understand me?”

Zim? Was that the naga’s name? ...that was a little bit of a let down, actually. He’d been hoping for something a bit more stately, or maybe more ‘hiss’ like? Something snakey, though it stood to reason that his perception of what a snake name should be was different from what a naga thought and he was getting distracted. Language, the naga was very clearly speaking the same language as him. How was that even possible? 

“Zim will eat you, and save you the humiliation of rejection.” One of the naga’s antenne twitched and it’s mouth curved down at the corners. “And the pain of being consumed as smeet making fuel ...The Tallest will swallow you whole, letting burning inside fluids melt your flesh then throw you up to allow the suitors to consume you while you still live. It’s a great honor, but unpleasant. Zim will bite your abnormally large head off first.”

The Naga, draped over the side of the rocky bridge, moved with surprising speed, one moment just lying there, unoving and the next fully on the rock, rearing up to tower over Dib. 

Who had two very distinct thoughts. The first was that the naga was small. Not smaller than him, no, but far smaller than all the other nagas he’d seen so far. Lower body no more than two meters long, upper body probably about the same as Dib’s, albeit much thinner. He would, Dib was certain, fit into the hull of his ship along with all his supplies and have a little room left over. Bringing an actual specimen back? That would be undeniable proof! Something he could show people, something he could study in depth, observe and speak to, something he could even take samples from. Dissect, even, to learn outside and in. 

His second thought, as hands slammed onto the rock at his side and Naga came towards him, jaws unhinging for it’s mouth to stretch wide, was ‘I don’t want to die!’ He had weapons but there were in his pack and his pack was on the ground, out of reach. 

“WAIT! Don’t!” He yelped, throwing one hand up and connecting with the creature’s chest. (It looked thin, ribs showing through the lime colored skin, but Dib knew instantly the naga was stronger, could feel it in the pressure, the strength, as it bore down on him) He could feel air, cool and damp against his face, and smell the naga’s breath “I’ll do whatever you want.” 

The naga stopped, head cocking to the side, big pink eyes flickering with interest. They were nearly nose to nose, except the naga didn’t have a nose to speak of. “What could a hooman do for Zim?” 

“Uhhh. Anything.” Dib’s eyes darted around, caught on his discarded pack. If he could just roll off the rock he’d be basically right on top of it. All he’d have to do is get inside to the taser or tranq gun and then he could make use of those energy bindings he’d ‘borrowed’ from his father (his latest development in non lethal law enforcement aids, if they got within a few feet of a living creature after activation they turned into tight rings of energy). After that it would just be a matter of dragging Zim back to his ship and getting off island. 

He just had to stall a little. He could do that. 

“Anything.” Zim’s antenna twitched and his brow bones, devoid of hair, rose. “Fine. You’ll carry Zim’s eggs and in return Zim won’t bite your humongous head off.”

Dib’s head whipped around to face the Naga fully. “What!?” 

Zim grinned, fangs bright. “It is unfortunate to add human inferiority with my superior offspring, but better than than another season of blank eggs.” Their face change, twisted with some dark emotion but cleared quickly. “You’re a bit small but it’s a small clutch, you should be able to survive their growth and delivery.” 

“...what?” Dib’s breath caught, stuck painfully in his chest and refused to be moved. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? Really? Eggs? In him? There was absolutely no ducking way he was going to carry bags eggs! That was- 

Actually. 

Ignoring the part where the eggs would apparently be in him and might not be survivable, this worked in his favor didn’t it? Eggs would be easy to take home and would give him a chance to observe the nagas from the start of their lifecycle. Yes, being in his body might be a problem but then again maybe it wouldn’t. He could get them removed once he was back in civilization, as long as they didn’t hatch inside of him or something. But Zim has said he’d probably survive so that seemed unlikely. But maybe he should ask just to be- 

“It’s decided then, human. You will carry my eggs and I won’t tear off your face.” 

“I didn’t- ACK!” 

Dib yelped again, in alarm, at the feeling of something sliding under his body. He arched up in reflex, twisting around to see. It was the Naga’s tail, the scales the same magenta as his eyes with bands of black, curling around him, forcing his shirt up and out of place as it did. He felt the muscle flex, pressing against him (the texture was smooth and dry, and surprisingly soft, like well worn leather where it touched skin. He tried to move, throwing all of his weight back and away from the tail. His hands and boots scrambled on the stone, he rolled towards the edge and- 

The tail wrapped around him fully and he was jerked back then up, off of the rock. Zim’s lower body coiled around him, circling his waist and over his ribs, squeezed as he was lifted up. The air was driven from his lungs and for a brief moment his vision exploded into colors and stars, pain and shock wiping away the world. His legs were dangling uselessly, arms trapped at his sides as the tail wrapped tighter and tighter. He wanted to shout, to thrash in the creature’s iron grip, but all he could do was pant shallowly, trying to pull whatever air he could into his lungs, and squirm uselessly. 

He was distantly aware of his pants sliding off, of his body being moved around, lifted higher, of the naga bending so it’s head was between his parted thighs and then- 

He shouted, white bursting on the back of his eyelids, at the first swipe of something damp, rough, and a little cool. It flattened against his asshole, drug up along his crack then back, flicking against his sensitive rim. Another flick, smearing him with slick wetness and then something-it- was slithering into him. 


End file.
